Script: Sonny 2
Training Fight Cutscene: Sonny: Ahh! (gasp and pants) (Louis saying in his mind) Its a tape...maybe it can help you. '' Veradux: Hey, you OK, Sonny? Sonny: (sighs) Never felt better. You know, it's been a month since we were on that ship, and I still don't know what's on this tape. Veradux: It's probaly nothing more than a mixed tape of his favorite songs, am I right? (chuckles) Sonny: No, itsn't; he said it was important. There has to be a place somewhere around here with people. Veradux: And something to play the tape, right? Sonny: Right. Let's get moving soon. (motorcycle engine revs up) Veradux: We got company! Sonny: (gasps and grunts) Veradux: Oof! My face! Sonny: (gasping) Ahh! Felicity: Got your tape, pretty boy. Sonny: No! Veradux: (grunts) Sonny: The tape! New Alcatraz Stage 1 ;Prison Guard More hostiles! You've made a big mistake by breaking in here! ;Sonny Sorry about the gate, couldn't find the doorbell. Stage 2 ;Prison Guard The prisoners are escaping! We need more men! Stage 3 ;Sonny These guys are trying to escape! ;Veradux Hey! HEY YOU! Did you see a zombie chick run though here? Help us, and we'll help you! ;Brutal Convict Don't listen to them, Andy...! It's a trick! They're trying to play us for fools! You saw what they did to Frank! ;Sonny Look, we just want to know if-- ;Brutal convict Back off, Mary Poppins! ;Sonny You asked for it. Stage 4 ;Cunning Convict They're here for us, Johny! I told you they'd come. I TOLD YOU! Stage 5 ;Doctor Leath Oh, what fine specimens! But, you do not belong here. Guards! Escort these gentlemen to the exit! (Laughes) After first round: ;Veradux Something's fishy about this place, and it's not just the smell. ;Doctor Leath It has functional nostrils, too? Fascinating.... Stage 6 ;Twisted Experiment Oh, the horrors, I can't take it anymore! Please...let me...taste your...blood water. Stage 7 ;The Warden There is no escape from MY prison! I will crush you! Stage 8 ;Docter Hedger Wake up Frankie, the guests are here. Wake up! And make daddy proud! (Laughes) ;Frankie RAAAWWR! ;Veradux This prison is one hell of a freak show... Stage 9 ;Sonny That uniform! Not these guys again... ;Veradux It's like they're everywhere! ;ZPCI Elite Ah, the meddlers. I'm sure I'll be rewarded handsomely for bringing back your heads, and thwarting your disturbance of our operation here! Cutscene Sonny: Hand over my tape. Felicity: Ha!''Your ''tape? What makes you think it tape belongs to you? Sonny: What do you want with it? What's on it? Felicity: It's the key to... Utopia. Sonny: Utopia? What are you talking about? Ugh, I had enough of this! You're going down! Stage 10 When she reaches 50% health: ;Felicity Don't start what you can't finish, boys. After taking more damage ;Felicity You're not getting that tape! When Felicity is low on heath: ;Sonny Give us* the tape, this is getting old. ;Felicity You want it that bad, huh? Well catch it if you can! Cutscene Veradux: Ach! My face Again! Sonny: The tape! (in slow motion) ''Nooooooo! Felicity: See you later, handsome. Sonny: The tape fits! Maybe this will give us some answers. (tape plays ''You are My Sunshine)'' Sonny: Damnit! This doesn't help us at all! Veradux: Hey, that biker girl said something about a key. Sonny: Look at this. This must be where she was headed. Let's go there and find out. Veradux: Maybe she's just really into that song. Sonny: Buckle up, mate, it's gonna be a bumpy ride. (Sonny intro plays) Oberursel Stage 1 ;Sonny Isn't this a long row to hoe. It looks like we're hoofing it from here. ;Veradux It was fun while it lasted, right? And look, a welcoming party! ;Frost Zombie Mmrrrgggghhhh! Stage 2 After second round: ;Insurgent Hey, wait! You're not like the rest of them. Who are you? Can you talk? ;Sonny We're just passing though. Move, or die. ;Roald Amazing! ;Insurgent Let's put down our weapons. We are not your enemies. ;Roald We were a group of people devoted for a cure for... your condition. But things started happening... Assassinations... Kidnappings... Someone didn't want us to continue our research. ;Insurgent Those of us that survived - we fled from the Utopia, and ended up hiding here. ;Roald But this place isn't much better. The village is infested with some kind of cult. They sacrifice innocent people. Will you help us? ;Sonny Tell us how to find that Utopia. Then we will help you. ;Roald If you can rid us of this zealous cult - I'll take you there myself. ;Veradux All in a day's work! Battle 3: Frost Terror, 2 Frost Zombies After third round: Sonny: Do you know anything about the prison? Roald: A prison? Here? Sonny: No, but not far. They we conducting experiments there, on the prisoners. After Forth Round: Veradux: And then those ZPCI showed up! Those guys just won't leave us alone. Roald: The ZPCI? Are you sure? But they protect us - they're the good guys! Sonny: Somehow, I don't think so... Battle 4: Knight: Knight: Are you here to join our ranks? Then prove yourselves! When Knight is low on health: Knight: I lay down your arms, I... *coughs* accept your request. Sonny: Your membership fees are too high. I'd rather kill you. Knight: Heretic! My master will have your heads! Battle 5: Knight, Priest After second round: Knight: We don't fear death! After third round: Priest: Our master will save us from the undead! Battle 6: Frost Lord After Third Round Veradux: What are the tattoos for? You all have them. Roald: When this started to get ugly, we got them made them is secret so we know who we could trust. Sonny: They look familiar, somehow... Battle 7: Knight, Mage, Priest Priest: Sacrifice the intruders! Their blood will save us from death! Sonny: But nothing will save you from ME. Battle 8: Knight, 2 Mage Mage: The Master will be pleased! Die for us now! Veradux: You first, I insist! Battle 9: Cult Leader Roald: It's their leader! If we take him out, their cult is finished! After Third Round Sonny: Ow, my head...hurting! I've felt this before! Veradux: Could it be...? When Cult leader is low on health: Sonny: The Baron! Battle 10: Baron Brixius (Mini Boss) Baron: Oh, it's you! You always give me trouble! And here I was, having SUCH a good time. Sonny: Not him again! Baron: My loyal subjects are on their way here. This time, you're MINE! Veradux: Let's break this bowl of fruit before the guards arrive! When the Baron is low on health: Baron: No! Not again! I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids! Battle 11: Knight, Mage, Priest (You do not fight in this round) Mage: Our master - he's one of them? He's a zombie, too? Priest: I don't believe it! All those things he said... *sobbing* Mage: It's true, Carl, it's true - he lied to us. Knight: We have no reason to fight for him anymore. Let us leave this place. Cutscene (Helicopter blades whir and distant gunfire) Battle 13: Captain Hunt, ZPCI Medic, ZPCI Sniper Captain Hunt: Make sure no one leaves this place. Alive or dead. Disintegrate everything. ZPCI Sniper: We'll take care of it, Capt'n! When Captain Hunt is low on health: Roald: Quickly! We need to get underground. We can get out of here by train. Captain Hunt: Get them! We can't leave anyone alive! DO IT! Ivory Line First Battle: Spectre Roald: This train is old, we'll need more fuel to get out of their range. There should be more fuel in the back of the train. Let's hurry! Second Battle: 2 ZPCI Elites ZPCI Elite: That's about as far as you'll go, troublemakers. The Captain wants you dead. Stage 5 ;The Real Hobo Spare some change? After Third Round: ;The Real Hobo Ow... that hurt. ;Veradux Wait a sec... that wasn't a zombie! ;Sonny Well I couldn't just give him my hard-earned cash, now could I? Ninth Battle: Clemons the Deceiver(Boss) Clemons: Tickets, please! Sonny: We don't have any. Clemons: No tickets, no ride! Get off my train! GET OFF! After Fifth Round Clemons: I can see right through you! Labyrinth First Battle: Tunnel Beast Sonny: Just our luck. Why does everything break around us? After First Round: Veradux: At least we got the ZPCI off our backs. They don't seem to be following us anymore. Second Battle: Vivian Vixen Roald: These tunnels should lead us to Hew. We need to go through them if we're to reach Utopia. Third Battle: Gregor Roald: The air in here..it feels different. Fourth Battle: Shunny Veradux: That one looks like Sonny! Haha! Roald: Hey, it kinda does! Sonny: I'm not amused. Seventh Battle: Bunny After Third round: Veradux: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... Sonny: Stop that. Eighth Battle: Flower Zombie After Second Round: Sonny: I'm Freaking out, man! Ninth Battle: 3 Tunnel Workers (You do not fight this round) Tunnel Worker: Oi,Miller, look, there are still people down here! Tunnel Worker: Ey, I'd give these guys some masks, if they breathe anymore of this stuff, they're done for Hew First Battle: Riot Police Riot Police: Put down your weapons! Resistance will be met by force! Sonny: I don't usually resort to violence, but I've got a major headache right now. Third Battle: 2 Secret Police Roald: Whoa, those workers really going for it. And they're all headed for the Mayor's office! Sonny: A bit more attention than I would have liked, but at least we're moving forward. Fifth Battle: Felicity (You do not fight this round) Veradux: Biker girl is here, too. Sonny: Quick. Cover your face. Ninth Battle Mayor, ZPCI Ambassador (You do not fight this round) Mayor: What can we do? They're getting closer. They're going to hang me for this. ZPCI Ambassador: Not to worry, mayor. Plans are in motion to subdue the masses once again. Felicity: Hello, boys. Did you miss me? Mayor: Felicity! No! I thought you were dead! Don't let her come near me! Tenth Battle: Secret Police, Specialist, Android Guard Secret Police: We're outnumbered! Where are those ZPCI when you need them? Twelfth Battle: The Mayor, Guardian Cannon Sonny: The ambassador was talking about a plan. What are they planning? Mayor: I won't let you kill me, you filthy corpse! I'm the mayor! Get out! Get out or my guards will make you! GUARDS! Ending Cutscene (After defeating the Mayor) Guy #1: You......you are a zombie? Guy #2: Why did you help us? Guy #3: Your kind never helps anyone! Guy #4: Man, don't discriminate just 'cause he's different. He helped us overthrow the mayor! Guy #3: Yes, right, he did! Thank you.......thank you, friend. Sonny: Don't mention it. (The guys applauded) Veradux: Would you mind tellin' us what the hell is going on here? Felicity: (sighs) Fine. You deserves some answers. You see, the ZPCI are using these people. They want the zombies to remain a threat because they are running by protecting people from them. That's what they do...... A group of scientists tried to develop a cure, but the ZPCI sent their Black Ops to shut down the operation and kill everyone involved. Roald: They are gonna counter this somehow. That ambassador didn't seem too worried about the uprising. Sonny: Let's track him down then. Beat some answers out of him. ??? (1): Hew's been overthrown. Boris Livingstone, the appointed mayor, has been disposed of. This is a major blow to our organization, as Hew is a large part of our economy. ??? (2): We need to crush these rebellion; make an example to the world......shall we call down a nuclear strike? ??? (1): No. We shall be using......the seed. ??? (2): (gasps, indistinct talking) Endgame Screen Congratulations! You have beaten the game. So what now? If you haven't already, I recommend you to try the game on 'Heroic' difficulty, the way that it was designed to be played! Or perhaps pitch your own character against a friend's, using the 'PvP Arena' option. Visit www.ArmorGames.com for more games (including the first chapter of Sonny) and check for updates, in case we add some new Zones for you to play in. Seeya next time! ll Sanctus First Battle: Metal Warden Metal Warden: Who are you? How did you find this place? After Second Round: Sonny: Where is the ambassador? Metal Warden: Ambassador? I Don't know what you're talking about... After third round: Sonny: Do you know anything about a secret weapon? After fifth round: Metal Warden: You've come to the wrong place. There is nothing for you here. Sonny: Really? So what's with the high level security? Metal Warden: We're hunting down a target. You better leave before somebody gets hurt. When the Metal Warden's health is low: Metal Warden: If you kill me, we won't be able to apprehend the target. My team will have no choice to bomb the entire reigion. Everything will burn, including you! Second Battle: ;The Bomb 60...59... ;Sonny It's a bomb! Quick, dismantle it before it explodes! After fifteenth round: ;The Bomb 30... 29... After twenty-fifth round: ;The Bomb 10... 9... Stage 3 ;Sonny This must be the target the Warden was talking about. ;Veradux, Roald or Felicity (who ever occupies the spot below Sonny.) What IS that thing...? Stage 4 After second round: ;The Judge Criminals everywhere...this world is truly rotten. ;Sonny Lady, you should be happy we killed your target for you. ;The Judge Alas! Only I may judge the enemy. Turn yourselves in. Sho'Tul Shelf Stage 1 ;Sonny Hey, that suit would look really good on Veradux. Mind if we take it? Stage 2 ;North Guardian Let them kill me, Dave. Let them kill me, and then we will win. Stage 3 ;Yosuke Intruders! Stand still, let me find your melting point... Stage 4 ;Sonny Those orbs... Trivia *Whenever one of the doctors first talk in New Alcatraz, he always follows it with maniacal laughter. **When you get Felicity's health low, the captions read, "Give us the tape, this is getting old," but really he said, "Give me the tape, this is getting old." *When you get Baron Brixius' heath low he says "No! Not again! I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!", a reference to Scooby Doo, in which whenever the culprit of a crime is caught they say "I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!" See Also *Script: Sonny *Sonny *Sonny 2 Category:Plot Category:Sonny 2 Category:Scripts